Dirty Games
by Lock Ness Monster13
Summary: Collection of M's. Mature audiences only! Betaed by dpower
1. Warning

This is just a warning to let all you out there know that this is a purely M rated story. It's not really a story, just a collection of M's that I have written.

I hope you enjoy these- in more ways than one- and leave lots of reviews.

These are betaed by dpower, she has an M collection that is absolutely wonderful, and her stories are amazing too.


	2. Let The Games Begin

**_Let The Games Begin_**

_There's a present for you on the bed ~D_

I do love presents, I thought as I ran up the stairs. I skipped to the bedroom, hoping to find Dimitri naked, but no such luck. Just a small green bag. I inched over, and slowly opened it. I pulled out a pair of black lace panties. My eyebrows creased as I saw another note attached to them.

_Put them on. And nothing else. I'll be home soon._

I smiled. Now _that's _what I'm talking about. I stripped off my clothes and slid the silky soft panties up my long tan legs, pulling my hair out of the tight bun. It fell around my shoulders, and I climbed onto the bed. As soon as I got settled, my phone started to ring.

"Damn it." I swore and crawled to the side of the bed. I sat on the edge and grabbed my phone. "Hello?" I huffed.

"Rose?" Lissa yelled. "Where are you? The dinner starts in five minutes and Dimitri just arrived without you!" I froze. I completely forgot about the royal dinner.

"I'll um… um…" I looked down to my outfit. "I'll be there." I threw the phone away, and ran to the closet. I threw on the first thing I saw, which happened to be a thin, silver one strap dress, and some black flats. I ran to the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair. I sprinted out the door and down the stairs.

By the time I got to the restaurant, I was panting since it was on the other side of court. Dimitri was waiting for me there, with a sly smile on his face.

"Well, hello there, darling." He said, kissing me. I moaned, thinking about what we would be doing if it weren't for this stupid dinner. I pulled my lips away, a put them close to his ear.

"I'm wearing the present." I whispered huskily.

"Good." He whispered back. We walked into the restaurant, and were automatically pulled apart to sit on opposite ends of the massive table. I pouted, but kept it to myself. As dinner progressed, I started get bored. At one point, almost falling asleep. My eyes were closed, and I was leaned back into the chair.

But I was automatically alert when a vibrating went off right next to my clit. I gasped and sat up straight. My eyes were wide, and I almost yelled at the amazing sensation.

The vibration tickled, but yet I could feel my juices beginning to flow. My face heated and my nipples got so hard. I squirmed in my seat and felt it press harder against my clit. Oh god it felt soo good. My body was tingling all over and I was imagining Dimitri naked with his hands running over my heated skin.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I grabbed the side of my bare legs. I leaned into the vibration. My nails sunk into the flesh, and I could feel the marks forming. I fought to hold in my excited moan. Mmm my god I was getting so wet.

Thankfully no one was paying attention to me, and when it stopped, I sighed and slumped down into my chair. I slowed my heart beat, and opened my eyes again. I looked around the table, and one set of eyes stared at mine, humor splashed across his face. Dimitri. His smile grew wider, and I glared at him.

I slowly got up and started to make my way towards him, but was stopped when the vibrating went off again, this time against my already throbbing clit. My knees went week. I wobbled and fell slightly on to the wall, grasping at the wallpaper. My breathing starting to get ragged as the vibrating grew faster, and just as I was about to reach my peak- it stopped.

Dimitri's quiet laughter drifted through the air, and I perked up enough to stalk over to him on my wobbly legs. I shuddered as the wonderful feeling ripped through me again, and I grasped his shoulder to keep myself upright.

I leaned into him making faint little moans and he whispered in my ear. "Roza, watching you, is such a turn on. I want to hear you scream my name." he breathed against my ear. "I want to fuck that wet throbbing pussy of yours."

The vibrating increased, and I bit my fist to keep form screaming out in ecstasy as my climax washed over me. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me to hold me while a came. His teeth grazed my neck giving me goose bumps. It took me a moment to recover, and when I did, I ripped Dimitri away from his chair and stormed out of the restaurant.

I wanted to stop and yell at him for doing that to me in the middle of public, but I was way too turned on for anything like that. My stomps turned into a jog, and soon both Dimitri and I were sprinting towards our house. I burst through the door and went straight into the living room, stripping along the way. All I was left in was those damn panties now, and I knew Dimitri was enjoying the view of my ass. I plopped down on the couch, and crossed my legs.

"I am mad at you, but punishment can wait for later. I need to ride you, and you need to finish what you started." I said, and he nodded his eyes smoldering and hooded in lust, he stalked towards me aggressively.

He stripped his clothes, but I had the honor of taking off his silk boxers to enjoy the view of his large, sexy, hard as a rock friend who I wanted to be inside me more than I wanted anything. I stroked his cock from his tip to his balls, and he growled. I wanted him to take me forcefully.

He pushed my back against the couch and started to kiss me. Forcing my mouth open and dominating me with his tongue. His aggression was exactly what I needed, my heart was racing with anticipation.

I gave into the heated sexy kiss, and moaned as my head felt back, his lips traveled down my neck and to my breast. He sucked my erect nipple, and I hissed in pure pleasure. He bit down, and I screamed. He seemed to like that, because this time he moved to the other nipple and bit even harder. The light pain he was causing was distracting, but thrilling at the same time.

I grabbed his head and brought it to my lips again. Our tongues were shoved down each other's throats, and our hands were roaming each other's naked bodies. He reached the soaked panties, and rubbed between my legs. "Roza, your so fucking wet." He growled, "I see you liked my little surprise."

I groaned and pushed my throbbing wet pussy into his hand. He shoved the panties to the side, and jammed one of his long fingers into my hot pussy. I pulled back from his kissed and yelped. "Oh god, yes…. M-more…" He groaned, and I pushed him back. "I need _you, _Dimitri, not your fingers." He nodded, and forcefully I flipped him over.

I stood up and ripped off the panties. He growled as I stalked towards him, and straddled him. I reached down gripping and stroked his thick hard shaft.

"Mmm Roza…" I led him to my entrance, and pushed him in, just a little. I moaned, and lifted my hands to rest on his shoulders. He hands went to my hips, and I abruptly slammed down, plunging him into me hard. We both gasped at the sudden pleasure, and waited a moment to get used to it.

I stared in to his eyes as I lifted up, and plunged down again. He smiled at me with hooded lust filled eyes, and I did it again. I started to bounce at a rapid pace, and we were both moaning and grunting in pleasure. Dimitri bit his bottom lip as he gripped my hips harder rocking into me.

His hands trail my body with one hand gripping and tugging my nipple, the other rubbed my clit in perfect harmony with my thrusts. "Oh my god!" I screamed at the extra pleasure and stopped mid plunge.

He stroked my wet throbbing clit slower and harder, and I moved with his pace. My stomach started to twist, as I started to reach my climax and I couldn't control my breathing. I slammed down onto him, and he rock making the friction almost unbearable and he pinched my clit in between his fingers.

"Roza… I-I… I'm…" Dimitri stuttered, as his hands flew to my hips gripping tighter as he forcefully slammed me down on his throbbing cock.

"I know… m- me too…" I screamed out and my orgasm rocked through me, and my walls clamped down on Dimitri. I could feel the heat of his cum spurt into me, and another wave of pleasure washed over me. I collapsed onto his chest as he rocked his hips into mine, prolonging this wonderful moment.

His hands ran down to my thighs, and stopped on the scratches on the side of my legs.

"Roza? What are these from?" Dimitri asked, worry plain in his tone.

I smiled, and started to laugh. He realized what I had done and started laughing with me. With both of our bodies still together, the laughter rocked us just enough for him to rub my clit. I moaned mid laugh, and his stopped laughing to thrust up into my once again. I groaned, and pulled back to smiled at him.

"Let the games begin."

**Review! Please!**


	3. The Family Dinner

**Chapter Two: The Family Dinner**

Once a month, Lissa has these parties. Get-together's really. They are just for family and friends, and we always have it at her house so Sparky can do the cooking.

Last week, Dimitri played a trick on me. Though it ended well, I did not like being that vulnerable in front of all those people. So, I plan on getting him back.

Dimitri and I were sitting together on Lissa's living room couch, while everyone was helping with dinner or talking to each other around the house. I leaned over to lay my head on to Dimitri's lap, and I stared up at his marvelous brown eyes.

"You know your gonna pay for the other night, right?" I asked, trailing my hand down his perfect chest. He raised an eyebrow. I grinned, and let my hand fall right on to his dick. I started stroking, and I could feel his immediate response. He shuddered, and shot his hand out to stop mine.

"I know I owe you, but this is not the time, nor the place." He said, pushing me up.

I smiled as he got up to try and conceal his hard on. This was going to be a very enjoyable dinner.

"Dinners ready!" Lissa called form the dining room. I followed Dimitri into the room, and sat right next to him, scooting my chair closer to him. He shot me the 'don't even think about it' look, but I ignored it and started to prepare my food. He did the same, but he didn't get to take the first bite before my hand traveled up to his leg and closer to his man hood. When I felt the rock hard member, I started to rub in a slow motion, up and down, up and down.

Dimitri grabbed my hand, but before he could pry it away from him, I gripped hard. He stiffened and tried to nonchalantly placed his hand over his mouth to stop from moaning. I smiled, and started to rub again. I could feel his pants getting tighter, and I knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

Up and down.

"So, Rose, how's is everything going at the guardian headquarters?" Lissa asked me.

Up and down.

"Oh well, Lissa, it's getting harder and _harder_-" Adrian, seeing both Dimitri and my aura and knowing what was going on, choke on his wine. I smirked, but continued. "I'm _coming_ to find guardians are not as willing to go out and _expose_ themselves to all the dangers."

Up and down.

"That's not good." She said, eyeing Adrian with a strange look on her face. He just shook his head with a smirk and went back to his food.

"Yes and with the _wet-_"Another chuckled from Adrian-_ "_Season _coming on hard_, the Strigoi will have more chances to move throughout the day with the cloud cover." I peaked over at Dimitri who was trying to keep his composure with biting his fist. My smirk grew, and I kept rubbing.

Up and down.

"I will be _pushing forcefully_ for the schools to give us any available guardians they may-"

He snapped.

Dimitri cut off Lissa. "Sorry, your Majesty, but I think I left the oven on." Adrian outright laughed this time.

"Oh, well, go. That's not good." She didn't get a reply as Dimitri tore me from my chair and maneuvered us out of the dining room, careful not to expose his condition to anyone.

We stepped out into the cold night air, and he started to speed walk towards our house. "What's the rush, Comrade?" I asked innocently.

He growled. "That wasn't fair, Roza." He threw the door open, and we started up to the bed room. "I guess I did deserve it though." He put his lips on mine, as we both started to strip off our clothes. My dress was discarded in haste, and I swear I heard something rip as he tore his shirt and pants off.

He shoved me on to the bed, and I was immediately filled to the brim with his huge dick. My walls clenched down on the sudden intrusion, and I cried out in ecstasy as he started to move. He pounded into my hot core, and I gasped for air. He felt amazing, and I kept mumbling, "Mmm god, baby oh yes, soo good." As his dick pushed into me harder and harder.

My walls clamped down on him, and I screamed as I climaxed. He pulled out of my hot pussy, and before I could even relax, I was lifted to my hands and knees, and he positioned himself behind me.

He leaned over me, and gripped my breasts in his hands. "I love you, Roza." His hands groped me as his cock entered me again, and then pulled all the way out, only to plunge in again. I moaned as I was completely filled with him again, and then he was gone. He continued with his antics, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Faster!" I yelped, and grinded my ass into him. He obliged, gripping me by my hips shoving his hard cock into me and started to fuck me senseless. His dick slid into my cunt easily in this position, and it felt as if he was going to plow right through me. I gripped the blankets with my hands, and I bit the pillow to keep from screaming.

"Roza, you are so tight and wet for me… Tell me how much you like my throbbing cock." He demanded as he slammed into me. I moaned as an answer, and he completely stopped moving inside of me, wanting more of an answer.

"Ugh! Yes! Yes! I love it! Oh god baby, your dick feels soo good inside me!" He moved again, harder this time, and I moaned louder.

"Mmm, god baby, fuck me hard." I begged as he slammed into me again.

"I love riding you hard, Roza." Dimitri growled as he hammered into my wet throbbing pussy.

Over and over his big hard dick slid into me until I couldn't think. Something tightened in the bottom of my stomach, and I knew I was going to cum.

"Oh god!"I screamed out in pure ecstasy feeling his hot cum shoot inside me, and he kept thrusting, pushing me over the edge. "Yes!" I squealed as I clamped around him, and he kept moving in and out of me, making my orgasm last longer.

When he finally pulled out of me completely, we collapsed on to the bed together, and relished in the complete pleasure of the moment. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Roza," He breathed into my hair, "I love you."

I smiled into his chest. "I love you too."

He pulled back so he could look at me. "But you know this means war right?"

I grinned evilly. "Yup." I smashed my lips to his.

**You guys are amazing! Keep up with the reviews and I will keep updating! And remember to go check out all dpower's stories, they're amazing, and they have rockin' lemons ;)**


	4. Bathroom Door's

Bathroom Door's

Dragging my exhausted body toward the bed, too tired to get dressed in PJ's, I just stripped down to nothing, and climbed into bed, not even bothering to snuggle up to Dimitri as usual.

Apparently, he didn't like that, because what I am guessing was a few hours later, a tickling started at my wrists. I tried to yank my arm away from above my head, but it wouldn't budge. Groggily I tried to pull the other one, but it wouldn't move either.

I sleepily opened my eyes, and peered into Dimitri's. "No….'Mitri… lemme 'Leep…" I said incoherently, I closed my eyes, but snapped them back open when the blanket was ripped off my body and the cool night air attacked my naked form.

"Oh damnit, burr… what the…"

I tried to pull the blankets back up, but my arms wouldn't move from above my head. I looked up at my hands, and saw that they had been tied to the bedposts. I yanked, but they didn't budge. Dimitri chuckled from above me, and I stared up at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing…" As he said this, his long fingers sensuously traced patterns on my stomach. It gave me goose bumps and felt amazing. The sneaky little fingers went further and further down, until they were right above my clit. I shivered at the sensation, and spread my legs apart as a flood of heat went straight to my core. My body ached with anticipation. I could feel the warmth of his fingers, even though they weren't completely touching me, and my breathing picked up.

"Mmm, Dimitri, touch me." I said breathlessly.

But then, the warmth was gone, and his hands were back to my stomach. I groaned in frustration, and he chuckled lightly at my reaction. His hands traveled up and cupped my large breasts. I sighed just feeling his warm hands on me. He massaged them, and I moaned at the wonderful feeling. He stopped massaging, and gently pinched my nipples between two of his fingers. I hissed and arched my back at the sudden pull. He chuckled a little evilly this time, released them and started his journey south once more.

Dimitri's torturous mouth hovered over my clit, and blew on it. His talented fingers lightly stroked my wet lips. I squirmed from the cold, but moaned and begged for more all the same. "Dimitri- please-"

Without warning, three of his long, slender fingers wildly thrust inside of me, and never slowed. I sucked in sharply at the intensity of his aggressive movement. Five thrusts in, he removed them, making me grunt in needed.

"Oh god…" I moaned at the instant loss of contact.

He lowered his mouth to m clit, but just before I thought he was going to lick my most sensitive area, he shifted his position so that his tongue was on my stomach. It traveled in an odd path all the way up to my breasts, and I sucked in a breath when his teeth bit roughly on the skin around my nipple.

"Ahh," I hissed with a slight sense of pain and pleasure at the same time. He let go and placed tender kisses there, soothing me. His mouth attacked my nipple, flicking and smothering it with his hot sexy tongue, before he was gone, and there was no contact what so ever between us.

I groaned in frustration again. "Please god, stop with the teasing!" I said almost painfully and pulled on the restraints, trying to wriggle my way out of the tight knots.

"You are so sexy Roza," Dimitri whispered, his fingers tickled against my abdomen as they traced patterns over and over again. "All submissive and wet, ready for my dick to fuck you senseless." One of his fingers traveled down and swirled around my throbbing clit. "But see, you did something yesterday that was not very nice and now I intend to return the favor."

I whimpered as I realized he was going to tease me until he couldn't stand it any longer. And it was futile to argue with him that my self control was as good as his, because it truly wasn't. His was amazing, which means this was going to be a long night.

Dimitri stroked my core with his fingers and slipped two fingers in, moving slowly, letting me suffer. Sliding another finger in, moving just as slowly. Seductively he started to move a little faster, but then as soon as I let out my first moan of pleasure, "Yesss…" He pulled back. I whined, and struggled against my restraints, but he just chuckled.

He spread my legs as far apart as they would go without hurting me, and tied them to the bedposts and the bottom of the bed, so now I was spread eagle and completely open to any type of teasing he wanted.

Moving off the bed, Dimitri went into the bathroom for a moment, and came out with something in his hand. It was too dark to see what it was, and when he climbed back onto the bed, he hid it. I raised my eyebrows in curiosity, but lost interest when his fingers attacked my clit once more.

"Oh god… Dimitri- please…" I gasped and gripped my restraints. He removed his fingers, and I sighed. But before I could cry out needing him, he thrust something inside of me that was not his fingers. It was cold and shocking so I lifted my head and stared at this foreign thing that made me feel _amazing. _

Dimitri sat there, smirking up at me, as he pulled a vibrator out of my pussy and slid it right back in. I threw my head back into the pillow as he hit my G-spot over and over again. My eyes closed, my breathing was labored, and the muscles in my stomach started to contract. I was so close, and I moaned out, "Faster…" He went faster for two thrusts, but then he pulled it completely out of me.

My eyes were completely shut, hoping to God he would put it back in me- or better yet fuck me himself- but he didn't. I popped one eye open, and then another when I realized he was gone.

I searched the room, and gasped when I saw the bathroom door closed and light streaming though the crack. "Ugh! That asshole!" I said when I heard the shower switch on. I threw my head back on the pillow, and tried to get the ties of my wrists. I jumped when the bathroom door opened slightly, and a line of light illuminated the bed. Dimitri stood in the light, looking like an angel, sent to me from heaven.

"Come and join me, Roza." Then the door closed, and I was immersed in darkness again.

I blinked a few time, then doubled my efforts. The haze of lust still over me, I kept thinking about how good Dimitri would feel inside of me, thrusting slowly- or wildly. As long as he was inside of me, I didn't care at this point. I finally got one of my hands free, and quickly ripped my other arm free. I untied my legs, and jumped of the bed, hitting the floor with my face on the way down. I jumped back up, and ran to the door, only to find it locked.

I beat on the door. "Dimitri! Let me in!" I heard a warm chuckle as a response. So, not wanting to break my house, I thought fast, grabbing a sheet and wrapping it around my naked body. Down the stairs I went, and into the pantry that connected Liss and Christian's house with ours.

I opened the door, to find an angry Christian, clad only in a sheet like I was, throwing around tools. One in which I caught. A screwdriver. "Hey thanks." I said, and started to turn around. But, curiosity got the best of me. "What are you…"

"Lissa," He grumbled, still searching through the tool box, "Wanted to play the "let's see how long it takes Christian to get to me in the bathroom- leaving him sexually frustrated and pissed off" game." I chuckled, and patted his shoulder.

"I feel your pain." He turned, looking at the sheet that I was in.

"Ah… I knew Dimitri would get you back from last night." I laughed.

"Yah. Well. He is playing the "let's see how long it takes Rose to get to me in the bathroom- leaving her sexually frustrated and pissed off" game too." He grinned, and started searching again. "Hey, don't you need this?" I asked, holding up the screwdriver.

"No, _our_ bathroom door had flat head screws instead of normal ones like everyone else's. I may just end up using that." He said, pointing to the sledge hammer resting against the far wall.

I laughed, and an evil little though occurred to me. "Two can play at this game…"

Dimitri's POV

I laughed to myself as I thought of Roza trying to get those ties off. And I knew as soon as she did, she would be sprinting down stairs to get a screwdriver for the locked door. I chuckled again, and listened for the door handle to fall out and onto the bathroom floor as Rose dove into shower with me. But what I heard was completely different. Over the sound of the water I heard the distinct sound of a male voice.

"Is that what I think it is?" The male voice asked.

"Mmm yeah… I love them…" She said breathlessly.

I shut the water off and grabbed a towel, wondering if I was hearing things.

There was a moment of silence. "Can I Watch?" Christian?

"You think you can handle it?" Rose asked, coming out as a purr.

"Bring it on baby." Christian said seductively.

"God, you're such a pervert, taking that thing out…" She stopped a moment. "It's big…" Holy mother of god. Not- no. He wouldn't. I am going to murder him. I started drying my body quickly.

"Yeah you like it like that don't you?" Christian said in a husky voice.

She moaned out, "God that feels so amazing"

"Damn, Rose, you are good…" Christian worshipped her.

She didn't seem to take notice. "Don't stop, yeah keep it up… I like it right there."

Rose's moans filled the air around me. Panic surged through me and I gave up on the drying. Franticly, I unlocked the door and shoved. Nothing. I pushed again, but she must've blocked it.

She hates Christian. No- not hate- brotherly love.

Love? That could turn into something else…

No! She loves me… Oh shit, I have to get out there!

Worry coursed through my veins as I tried running into the door. It shuddered, but didn't move. "Rose! Let me out!" I struggled with the knob again. "What are you doing in there?" I pounded on the door. "Ugh! When I get in there… " Rose moaned out again. "Christian! You're dead!"

Lissa's POV

I scrubbed my legs, waiting for Christian to storm in any moment now and screw me senseless. The though made me moan, but my moan was drowned out with outside sounds.

"Is that what I think it is?" Christian asked. What is what he thinks it is?

"Mmm yeah… I love them…" A woman said breathlessly.

There was a moment of painful silence. "Can I watch?" What the hell is he watching?

"You think you can handle it?" Rose?

"Bring it on baby." Christian said seductively.

"God, you're such a pervert, taking that thing out…" She stopped a moment. "It's big…" What? He is taking his dick out in front of her? I love Rose, and will share a lot with her, but my man is not one thing I am willing to share.

"Yeah you like it like that don't you?"

She moaned out, "God that feels so amazing"

"Damn, Rose, you are good…" Christian worshipped her.

She moaned out. "Don't stop, yeah keep it up… I like it right there."

I gasped as I imagined what was going on outside my doors. I scrambled out of the shower, grabbing a towel and unlocking the door. I wriggled the knob and pushed, but the door didn't move.

"How many of those did you bring? Christina asked.

"Enough to satisfy." Rose moaned. 'Those'? Wait. A _vibrator? _Oh my lordy Jesus. I couldn't wait any longer I had to get out of here.

Christian wouldn't do this to me, would he?

I pounded on the door. But no one answered. "Christian!" I squeaked.

Christian's POV

"Enough to satisfy." Rose groaned.

I could hear Lissa's futile attempts to get out of the barricaded bathroom, and I almost ruined everything by laughing. I could tell Rose was having a hard time as well, because every so often a giggle would escape her, just loud enough for me to hear.

At this point, I had to admit that Rose was a genius.

"Christian… I'm soo close…" Rose said through the phone, loud enough for Dimitri and Lissa to hear.

"Hold on just a little while longer…" I said.

I bit my fist to keep form laughing.

Rose's POV

Dimitri is going to shit bricks once he gets through that door, I thought, watching the couch that I had placed in front of the door move. It wasn't light, and it took me a little while to get it all the way over there. As if proving the weight of the couch, Dimitri let out a grunt. I pursed my lips together, trying to keep the giggle in.

"Christian… I'm soo close…" The bathroom door shook, and the couch moved an inch. Won't be long now…

"Hold on just a little while longer…" He purred.

Lissa's POV

I ran straight into the door, hurting my shoulder, but as long as I got to the other side, I didn't care. Desperately I fought against whatever was blocking my path. Let me out!... Let me out! LET ME OUT! I chanted.

Christian's POV

"Oh yeah, baby, here she cum's" I said loudly so Rose heard my signal. The door flew open, and Lissa stormed out. I sat back on the bed, and clicked the phone shut, waving it at her. "It's amazing how well a cell's speaker phone works." I chuckled.

Dimitri's POV

"Oh yeah, baby, here she cum's" Christian moaned really loud. I slammed against the door again, and this time, it budged enough for me to get out of the bathroom.

Rose's POV

I smiled as the door crashed into the wall, and Dimitri flew in, like a bat out of hell. Twirling the phone in one hand and the purple vibrator in the other, there was no way to keep the huge grin from my face.

"Where is he? When I get my hands on him-" He turned to the bed, and his angry mask faltered as he took me in, lounging on the couch, cell phone in hand, smiling cruelly.

"Comrade, _never _try to tease me again."

His face was priceless! I fell into hysterics as he literally jumped me, this time, no teasing.

**God, I love this one. I hope you liked it, it wasn't really a lemon, but still a funny lime scene. Dpower helped me so much on this one, her and the amazing mind she possesses are fantastic writing partners. :P Please review! **


	5. Buttons

**Hey everyone! Lots of shit has been going down in my life as only a few of you may know, but I got really inspired by a reader today, and decided to update. For those of you that read Gone and Running, I plan to update that soon, and I have even been working on Keeping Promises. I hope you like this chapter, I sure do **

Chapter 4: Buttons

Ah, meetings. Boring and informational at the same time.

Eh, whatever, I'll get the down low from Dimitri later.

My phone started buzzing, and I slipped it out of my pocket and hid it underneath the large table we're all seated at. I look down at it, and gasp. Immediately looking around to see if anyone had seen it. But no, every other guardian, including a smirk Dimitri is staring at Hans giving out detail instructions on something. I sneak a peek back at the phone, and soon my eyes are glued. There, is a picture of Dimitri's huge cock, even looking ginormous on a phone screen. A rush of heat went straight to my core, and I had to force the phone closed.

I tried to stay tuned into the boring lecture I knew nothing about, but my phone buzzed again. His tongue was pressed against the vibrator that he had tortured me with, and under it said, _It still tastes like you- I want to stick my tongue in your pussy and eat you… _I shivered and put the phone roughly back in my pocket, ignoring the moistness growing in mi pantalones if you know what I mean. The next text message came, but this time, no buzzing.

_I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie's world it's fantastic life in plastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere…_

Oh Jesus.

I immediately made up a distraction. "Whose phone is that? They should be punished! Phones should be turned off in meetings!" But my screeches didn't work, and soon, Hans was standing behind me, with his hand extended over my shoulder. Staring at Dimitri with a look full of hate, I placed the now silent phone in his hand, and prayed to god he wouldn't open it. Dimitri stared back, a look of fear swirling with one of comedic pleasure.

"I know you are still a little new here and fresh out of high school, but I expected more from you Guardian Hathaway." Hans said, going back up to his seat at the head of the table. He looked down at my phone, and flipped it open. He looked at me, with an incredulous look etched on his face, but I just glared at Dimitri. Hans' gaze shifted over to Dimitri as well, and he just tried to sink into his chair. "I think the others deserve to see this." Hans' said a sly look on his face. I gaped and smacked my forehead on the table. I heard a commotion though, and lifted my head at the same time Hans was tackled by Dimitri.

The phone flew through the air, and landed right in the middle of the table, open for the world to see. Everyone leaned forward to see, but the screen blacked out before they could. I laughed, staring at Dimitri who was getting a dirty ass look form Hans who was lifting himself off the ground. Dimitri made his way back to his seat (blushing like a mad man), and I snatched the phone of the table.

"What was that?" Mikhail asked.

"What was what?" I asked, hoping he didn't call me out on it.

"On the phone. He pointed to the table."

"Um… Um… crap…" I whispered the last part under my breath.

Dimitri spoke up. "Lord Ozera wanted her opinion on a piece of meat he was cooking for dinner."

"I thought Rose couldn't cook…" Mikhail mumbled. I kicked him hard under the table.

"I learned." I said through gritted teeth.

That was I call embarrassing. But I stuck my head up and toughed it out. Dimitri on the other hand, not used to public humility, crumbled. He decided he had to go to the bathroom and stayed there.

So, eventually, I took pity and followed him.

"Dimitri?" I asked, knocking on the bathrooms door. The lock clicked open, and I opened the door. It was pitch black inside, and I searched for the light switch. I found it just as I heard the door click shut and the lock being turned. The light flicked on, and showed the very nice bathroom. Nicer than then ours back at home. After all, we were in the palace.

A long marble counter with a sink next to the far wall was spread out in front of me. Beside the sink, soap, and a few clean hand towels, it was empty. Which I was glad for when Dimitri practically threw me against it so I was laying down on one of the hand towels, and he was hovering over me, a hungry look in his eyes.

"How many plans of yours can backfire, Comrade?" I asked, my hand trailing down his covered chest.

"Apparently, many. But this time, I will have you." He attacked my mouth with his, his tongue slipping in and exploring every inch. He pulled back to rip open my white button down shirt, buttons flying everywhere. He lifted me so he could get my bra off, set me back down and put his mouth on my nipple. I gasped at the sudden contact and grabbed his body, pulling it closer to mine. I moaned out as his tongue swirled around my now hard peak, and his hand massaged my other breast.

I pushed him away and fiddled with the buttons of his shirt until it was on the floor behind him. I ran my hands over his bare chest, and he shivered. He leaned down to kiss me, softer this time, but still just as wanting. He shifted us so I was sitting on the edge of the counter and he was standing in between my legs. He moved closer, so that our hips made contact, and I could feel his already hard member brush against my thigh. I moaned and my hands quickly made way to his pants, where they ripped his belt off, and slid the article down his legs. I pulled the soft black boxers off, and there he was, in all his glory. He picture didn't do him justice. I grabbed it, and rubbed up and down. A growl erupted from his chest, and he leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back, but pulled away to slip down to my knees in front of him. I smiled at the wonderful sight in front of me, and couldn't help my tongue flick out and lick his tip.

He groaned out at the touch. I smiled and without any hesitation put my mouth around him and moved back and forth around him. He moaned out my name and grabbed my hair, pushing me down a little more.

I relaxed and took it, enjoying every moment. He let go, holding on to the counter behind me. I took his member out of my mouth and slid up his body. "Roza… I can't-"

"Shh…" I said, one of my hands reaching to undo the buttons on my pants. They came free and slid down. Dimitri pushed my hands away and shoved my panties down with them, and then tossed both articles behind him. He lifted me on to the counter so my ass was barely resting on the cool granite. He spread my legs and kneeled down like I was. He dove his mouth into my hot core, making me throw my head back in ecstasy. A choked moan came from my throat as he dove his tongue into my wet center and made me his. My hands grasped onto the hard stone, holding myself upright from the intense pleasure. A few strokes more, and I came with a suppressed scream. We were in a public bathroom after all. My body tried to inch away from Dimitri, but he just grasped on to my thighs and held me to him as he kept licking all my cum up. My legs started to shake as licked into my core, and I came a second time. I opened my eyes and saw black stars sparkling my vision.

I don't know if it was the wonderful feeling in my lady parts or the wonderful adrenaline rush it was to be in public, most likely the former, but I came harder than I ever had. The breath was knocked out of me and I slumped onto Dimitri when he stood up.

But when I felt his hard member brush against my shaking thigh, I immediately righted myself and was no longer tired. I looked at him, and bit my lip, telling him I was more than ready for him to plunge into my a fuck me harder than he ever had.

He grinned sadistically and pressed his lips to mine as he entered me powerfully. I gasped into the kiss and then moaned as I felt him bury himself all the way into my tight pussy. He slowly started to pull out them thrust himself back in, taking no time at all to start pounding into me. I moved with his thrusts, getting everything I could out of this moment, and almost screamed when he bit down on my hard nipple. I grabbed his back with my nails as I tried to hold back my yells, loving the way this man could make me feel.

"Roza, look at me. I want you to look me in the eyes as you come around my hard cock. I want to watch your face as you beg for more." I loved it when he was like this.

I looked at him, and felt my climax coming on. I grabbed him harder, tried to keep my eyes opened, and came with all my might onto Dimitri dick. "Oh god Dimitri… You feel so good inside me baby…"

He growled and licked at my nipples again, still moving inside me. He came back up to look at me and grunted as he came into me.

When he stopped, we were both panting like we had just come back from a 10 mile sprint. We were still gripping onto each other, just relishing in the fact that we had just done this in one of Hans' speeches about duty and responsibility.

"We better go out separately," I said, slipping my pants back on and searching for my bra. He nodded as his slipped on his pants, his shirt all ready covering his beautiful chest.

"I'll go out first." He said, kissing me and grabbing my ass. I slapped him away with a giggle and he departed from the bathroom. I put my shirt on, but groaned when I saw that the buttons had all been torn from their respective places. What was I going to do now? Go out there with no shirt on? Or just completely open? If I went with that, I would surely make someone's day.

I patted my pockets for my cell phone, not finding it. I looked around and saw it residing underneath the porcelain toilet. I chuckled and grabbed it. I opened it and dialed the number I wanted.

"This is the Queen's office, how may I help you?"

"Just patch me through too Lissa." I said to the young assistant.

"She asked for no one to bother her, Guardian Hathaway."

"Just do it, its top secret guardian business." I said, lying flippantly.

"Oh, you should have said it was urgent." She stated.

"You're lucky I am too busy to mock you." I said as I heard the beep telling my Lissa's phone was ringing.

"Rose? Tracey said it was important?" Lissa's voice asked.

"Important for me." I said, "Do me a favor?"

"What do you need?" She asked, curiosity leaking from her words.

"A shirt. And make it snappy, I have a shift in 20 minutes."

"Why don't you get it yourself?" She asked, ignoring my rudeness.

I sighed and dove into the story. By the end of it she was laughing so hard I could barely hear the, "I'll be right there," Over her hysterics.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the bathrooms door. "Rose? It's me." I heard Lissa call. I unlocked the door and stuck my hand out. She placed the fabric in my hand, and quickly dressed in the plain white button up. At least it wasn't something frilly.

I walked out of the bathroom straightening my shirt and looking around to see is anyone had noticed anything. Luckily no one seemed to have seen or heard Dimitri and me.

"So who won this round?" Lissa asked, and smirk on her face with her arms crossed over her chest.

I pondered for a moment. "I've got to give the man points, but we both gave in so I'd call it a draw." I nodded.

She just gawfed, chuckled and walked away.


End file.
